


[奇異鐵][AVG4後背景]為了未來 (完)

by aleonayagami



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami
Summary: 前言兼防雷：我看完AVG4了，心情意外的平靜，我認為這是一部很好看的爽片，大家都可以去看。我認為MCU的東尼得到了很好的結局，身為一個東尼粉(兼美隊黑)我現在心情很平靜我可以離開復聯了。正文開始─





	[奇異鐵][AVG4後背景]為了未來 (完)

一千四百萬分之一個可能性，為了世界的未來，我得送你去死。

當史傳奇看到自己本該灰化消失的身體出現時，他就知道，時間到了。

對自己而言那只是一瞬間的事情，但在這個世界上卻已經經過了五年，不能猶豫也沒有時間猶豫，他們正在拼命，一秒都不能遲，每個人都有自己該做的事情。

「耶？怎麼回事！？奇異博士？我們不是死了嗎？不是變成灰了嗎？我明明記得我剛剛才抱著史塔克先生的身體說我不想走，發生甚麼事情了？史塔克先生呢？奇異博士？」與他同時出現的當然還有一起離去的......夥伴，而那個孩子聒噪的衝到他面前慌張的碎碎念，其他人還一頭霧水......好吧，大概除了史傳奇之外所有人都一頭霧水。  
「我簡單說明，已經過五年了，沒時間說詳情，但東尼他們想辦法把我們救回來了，地球正受到薩諾斯的襲擊，我們得去救援。」

「這可真是簡短的說明，不過很好，我跟他有帳要算。」奎爾進入狀況了，很好，他需要更多能更快進入狀況的人，首先得回一趟卡馬泰姬─他需要更多人，更多傳送門，同一時間最大可能的將兵力運輸過去，為了最後的一刻。

他們沒有甚麼說話的時間，沒有敘舊的時間，沒有談情說愛的時間，他們唯一的對話來自他的不安，來自那個未來學者的疑問。

「告訴我這就是那一千四百萬分之一。」他看著他，就像五年前一樣看著他，不安、恐懼、強自振作的鎮定，即使是隨時都可能死亡的肉身凡胎，即使有著嬌妻與愛女仍踏入這個有去無回的戰場，只為那個在他懷中化灰的年輕人，只為了晚上能睡個好覺。  
而他要送他去死。  
「......如果我告訴你，那就不會成真了。」未來悖論，被預演的未來無法證明被預言，當未來被預言的當下就投入了變量，未來會被改變。

他要送他去死，在最後的那一刻之前，都不能讓他知道。

然後在那一瞬間，他就知道了。

 

多殘酷，只有他能做到的事情，沒有人能替代，沒有人能完成，一個在世界消失了一半之後終於放棄了超級英雄職責，以一個丈夫，以一個父親活著的男人，一直到最後都壓著半個宇宙的重量。

而他所要做的只是告訴他，就是現在，該啟程了，他甚至不用說話，不用他心通，只要豎起一根手指。

一千四百萬分之一的勝率，東尼史塔克得活者，做出時空機器，搶來寶石，消滅薩諾斯，為此，史傳奇得先交出寶石(史傳奇並不知道他的古一在過去時空的分支曾說過，他是最睿智的至尊法師，如果知道的話，他大概只能苦笑吧。)

他去死了，史傳奇看著他，用蠻力、用魔法都搶不來，只有東尼史塔克的液態金屬盔甲能做到，只有東尼史塔克能在那一瞬間做出正確的決斷，寶石的魔力燒灼他的半身，但他知道自己要做甚麼。

因為......

「I am Iorn Man。」

「一千四百萬分之一個機會的勝率，你送他去死。」史傳奇對自己說著，不，正確地說，是另一個時空的史傳奇。

他們在紐約聖所對照著鏡子，一個時間流上的兩個分支，其差異只有一個─另一個時空的地球，將不會面臨薩諾斯的襲擊，因為他們的薩諾斯到了主時間流遭到殲滅，整隻侵襲宇宙的大軍如同字面意義上的灰飛煙滅。

「一千四百萬分之一個機會的勝率，我送他去死。」至尊法師坐在他的聖所中，重複著另一面的話語。「你們的時空將沒有薩諾斯，地球會逃過這次的劫難，但另一個維度的侵襲仍在，這是我僅知的。」

「為什麼要告訴我這個。」史傳奇看著另一個自己，他看起來很糟，很久沒睡覺，就像過去他連開了三台刀一樣的糟，也許他已經很久沒有辦法冥想，這樣......非常的糟糕。

按照至尊法師的說法，他們的世界所有寶石都毀了，包含時間寶石，也沒有了鋼鐵人，即使消滅了薩諾斯，威脅反而更龐大了。

「比起告訴我這個，你更該做的是去冥想。」史傳奇對著自己這樣說，語氣不自覺的變的溫和，安慰自己是毫無意義的事情，但也許，至尊法師需要這個。

 

「我會的，在我說完之後。」至尊法師抬起了頭，看著另一個時空的自己，他的眼神讓史傳奇有點恐懼，那個眼神他看過.......那是看透了一切，將自己視為某種「工具」存在於世界上，除了世界的存續之外甚麼都不關心的眼神，他只有在古一身上看過。而史傳奇確認自己......還不到那個程度。

「我沒有資格去劫持他的愛，以及他跟小辣椒的關係，但你還有機會。」至尊法師笑了，彷彿在嘲笑他自己居然為了這種無聊事情而使用不同次元間的對話管道。

「......我知道跟自己裝傻毫無意義，但......如果，如果跟波茲小姐的關係能讓他幸福，那......」史傳奇眼神有些飄移，這就是跟自己對話會發生的事情，你簡直是透明的。

「這是你的自由，史傳奇，而我得回去工作了，有太多事情要做了。」至尊法師抹去了鏡子的影像回到了他的時空，而史傳奇仍瞪著鏡子，好像上面長出了花一樣。

這是毫無必要的事情，完全沒有必要，這不是為了未來，只是一己私慾，一個親手送了自己暗戀的人去死的男人的一己私慾。

何其可悲。

何其可笑。

沒有薩諾斯，他們甚至沒有機會相遇。

─沒有嗎？

「嘿，史傳奇，高中小鬼的校外教學專車到了，該你上場表演了。」王的聲音從一樓傳來，史傳奇看了下窗外的街景，一群高中生正從遊覽車上下來，而裏頭存在著......一個小小的街頭英雄。

「我們是導覽，而非表演，王。」史傳奇揮了下右手，貼心的斗篷立刻貼到他背上，他走下樓，無奈地為了在腦中回憶著想好的講稿，為了讓至聖所不至於只有「精神糧食」可吃，還要維持肉體的存續，史傳奇不得不把跟紐約市簽了校外教學點的合約，也許他才是比另一個世界的自己更可悲可笑的人呢。

「隨便啦，也可以順便招募有才能的人嘛，我放人囉。」王隨意的揮了揮手之後打開大門，史傳奇深吸一口氣，浮在空中擺出蓮花座的姿態，這能有效的先聲奪人，製造出神秘的氣息......

「哇喔，我以為這裡是博物館，居然是馬戲團嗎？你是巫師還是空中飛人？」帶頭進來的不是高中生，而是全天下都知道他是誰的男人，他摘下了墨鏡，走到了他面前。「我不喜歡抬頭看人，可以麻煩你飄下來嗎？法師，你知道我是誰。」

「......」史傳奇落了地，一時間說不出話來，因為剛剛另一個世界的自己才展示了他死亡的樣貌，他.......「You are Iron Man.」

「我以為我會直接聽到我名字，但是，沒錯，你好，我今天帶這群小鬼來玩，因為他們吃的都是我的獎學金，我有資格回憶童年，雖然我根本沒讀過高中。」東尼史塔克看著他，嘴角掛著好奇的笑容。「但是的，I am Iron Man.」

END


End file.
